


Lelakon

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 946 A.D., Angst, Gen, Heian Period, Historical References, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Bangkitkanlah aku sebagai pendeta suci, kelak kudoakan kau sepanjang hari, sepanjang aku belum mati. [#MariBerpuisiLagi, tentang Ashiya Douman, musuh besar Abe no Seimei dalam kisah rakyat Jepang. Historical-poems]
Relationships: Ashiya Douman & Abe no Seimei
Series: sastra pantang mati [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/648635
Kudos: 2
Collections: Mari Berpuisi





	1. Api Dendam Kepedihan

**Author's Note:**

> Fate/Grand Order belongs to Kinoko Nasu, Delightworks and Aniplex. No profit gained from this fanwork. Dedicated to #MariBerpuisiLagi: prompt – sementara pujangga lebih senang apabila kita saling mencipratkan darah. Lelakon terdiri dari dua bagian puisi; kemarahan dan keikhlasan. Berkisah tentang Ashiya Douman, musuh besar Abe no Seimei dalam kisah rakyat Jepang. Era Heian, sekitar 946 Masehi.

Lelakon: Api Dendam Kepedihan

* * *

/I/

“Seimei, oh, Seimei…”

Lirihanmu terdengar dalam sekarat yang panjang

memanggil nama seseorang: sosok pendeta Buddha suci

di antara temaram malam

terjepit tanah bernanah dan api melalap kalap;

kau berharap tidak mati lagi

/II/

Kutukanmu abadi seperti kebencianmu

kepada Seimei yang Agung, baramu tak padam dendam

Hitam menjadi lambang bagimu;

sebagai Ashiya Douman kau menginginkan cahaya

yang hanya ada pada Seimei: putih, menenangkan,

gerbang cakrawala

menuju moksa

/III/

Lakonmu, Ashiya, penentang abadi

Sepanjang Heian, kau telah mati dan bangkit kembali

berkali-kali

Jantungmu ditusuk tombak, tetap kuat dia berdetak

Kepalamu dipenggal Hakudo, jatuh menggelinding,

kau jahit lagi sampai kering

Tubuhmu dibakar, tetap kekar kau tak bermemar

Takdir mengkhianatimu terus-menerus

Seumur hidup takkan pernah kau mengecap Firdaus

Sebab kutukan telah melahirkanmu sebagai _onmyoji_ keji

Sepanjang kau tenggelam dalam benci

dan dendam kepada Abe no Seimei,

pedeta lambang keadilan, yang putih, yang bersih, yang suci.[]

1:19 AM – 26 Januari 2021


	2. Berserah Diri

Lelakon: Berserah Diri

* * *

/I/

Seolah kematian enggan menghampiri

kau bangkit lagi dan lagi

tetap menjadi dirimu yang keji

Ashiya Douman, kau bukan lagi pendeta suci

hanya pendosa

ada untuk melenyapkan dahaga

demi memenggal kepala

Abe no Seimei yang tak berdaya

/II/

Dari mana kebencian itu lahir?

Sejak kapan kau setuju untuk menetap pada jalanmu:

Jalan kemurkaan seorang manusia yang tidak lagi manusia?

Garis hidupmu telah ditentukan Niyama Dhamma

Sekuat apa pun kau menolak

kau tetap dihujam kutukan

dan hidup untuk menuntaskan kebencian

sepanjang masa, selamanya

/III/

“Seimei, oh, Seimei, lepaskanlah aku dari segala kemalangan ini

tak bermaksud membenci, aku ini iri

sebab inginku menjadi cahaya keadilan sepertimu Seimei, oh, Abe no Seimei,

bangkitkanlah aku sebagai pendeta suci

kelak kudoakan kau sepanjang hari

sepanjang aku belum mati

sebab lelah aku menjadi keji

seakan jiwaku lenyap dan tenggelam

dalam bara dendam dan kebencian

yang justru membuat diriku terkubur

kepedihan dan nyeri tak terperi.”[]

1:27 AM – 26 Januari 2021


End file.
